


I Don't Mind Falling As Long As You Catch Me

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Snippets of Sam's and Cas' relationship changing over time and becoming more domestic.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Insomnia Battles

**Author's Note:**

> This is all In Sam's POV and him highlighting their new dynamic with different routines the two have fallen into.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when exhausted, Sam can't help but be happy with Castiel around.

Rolling over for the tenth time with an annoyed huff, my frustration kept building. How is it that I am tiresomely drained from our last hunt, yet I can't fall asleep.

Sure it wasn't a difficult hunt per se, but sirens aren't the most pleasant monster to hunt. They are mentally draining if they affect you. Factoring in chasing them down and fighting the fatiguing bastards is a different exhausting level. 

Apparently, that doesn't matter. If your mind doesn't want to shut up, it won't.

A small dip in the bed indicated Cas decided to move from his usual seat. He maneuvered his way through my blankets and settled in next to me. Got to admit it's a pleasant break from outweighing the pros and cons of selling my soul to get a decent night of sleep. 

Another pleasant surprise was feeling Cas slip his arm underneath my waist, pulling me close to him. Can't say I have any complaints.

A thunderous noise reached my ears, it took me a moment to realize the noise was coming from my chest. "Hi, Cas." 

"Hello, Sam." The dimmed lighting made it so I couldn't tell if my eyes were playing a trick on me, or if I did see a look of fondness in his eyes. "Sam, while you don't have anything to do tomorrow, I do suggest you getting some rest before the sun rises," Cas said with a tone that sounded similar to teasing. 

"Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind while I battle with my insomnia." I quipped back with a small smile. With that said Castiel's free hand made its way to my hair. 

"I've learned over time that this is an excellent method of helping someone fall asleep," Cas explained I couldn't find myself to care. I would take any excuse for Cas to rub my head while holding me close to him. 

The moment he held me I started to relax, but as he continued to run his fingers throughout my hair, I could feel my tension surrendering as I turned into a puddle of butter. 

"I wouldn't mind fighting my insomnia like this more often." I voiced, sneaking my own arm underneath Cas with a delighted smile. 

"Is that so?" Cas asked with a small chuckle, nodding into his chest, content with this moment. 

My eyelids that have been desperately waiting to close, got falling heavier with every passing second. With his fingers playing with my hair and his humming that floated amidst the room, falling asleep? I'd bet on unicorns existing over betting on me staying up for another minute.


	2. Angelic Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam suffering through a nightmare until Cas is there to help ground Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more angsty and does mention torture from the cage, they aren't explicitly said to be memories but they are.

Screaming was futile as smoke filled my lungs. Smells of my own burning flesh filled the cage. The smell got stronger and stronger as Lucifer and Michael continued to burn my arms and chest. Screams and cries for help stuck in my throat and head. Isolating their laughter as it floated throughout the cage. 

Shooting up from my memories, reaching for assistance, struggling to breathe as I panicked. Throat gurgling sobs ripped through my lips, the pain continued to build. As I felt it creeping up to my lungs, two fingers raised to my forehead. 

It couldn't be Michael's or Lucifer's, Michael's touch burned blisters into my skin, Lucifer's touch burned deep cutting sharp pains. 

This touch didn't burn, it felt welcoming, it felt familiar, it felt like...home. 

"Ca- Cas?" 

Grasping Castiel's arms, overwhelmed beyond belief, I collapsed in his chest. While the pain in my chest and arms disappeared, the painful memories stayed present. 

"I have you, Sam. I got you." Cas whispered like a mantra, lying me down. 

I couldn't stop my whimpering as Cas ran his fingers through my hair, reminding me I'm in the bunker. 

Pushing my hair from my face, Cas began to sing a lullaby in Enochian. The language served as a nightmare from Lucifer, Cas made it a dream. 

120 years with the language, English didn't soothe me the way Enochian could. Cas and I built a language within it, this is the way I knew he's Castiel. He is my savior. 

"Thank you." Two simple words. Cas responded with a kiss on the forehead. Slipping back into his song and soothing system, I continued to sob into his chest until I couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any comment, whether it's fixing a mistake, giving criticism, or saying you liked the fic! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Documenting Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas catch up on some documentaries together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised fluff to make up for the last chapter.

While it wasn't technically a movie night, Cas and I wanted to catch up on some documentaries, it felt like one. The littered snacks and drinks were a happy bonus like the blanket we were sharing. 

Another happy bonus was lying on Castiel's lap as he played with my hair. As much as I love it, it seems to have become an addiction of his. 

At breakfast, he kept hovering, waiting for me to sit down so he could begin to play with my hair. I enjoyed the short-lived fascination. It ended when he started to crave his other addiction, coffee. 

I was battling my eyelids starting a slow hum to stay awake. A yawn interrupted my attempts for a brief second. I picked up the humming again, ignoring the fact it was a losing battle. 

I woke up halfway to our room, I held his shoulders with a firm grip. I have no fear of him dropping me, an excuse to hold him is an excuse to hold him.

It didn't matter how exhausted I was to comprehend my surroundings. I didn't miss the small kiss pressed to my forehead. 

A "Love you, Cas," tumbled out of my mouth as I drifted back to sleep. The next morning, neither of us mentioned our trade of affection. 


	4. Hold On Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas may be an angel, but even angels need breaks, Sam is doesn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but sweet, enjoy!

A nice rarity was Cas letting his guard down, allowing me to hold him and soothe him the way he soothes me nightly. 

I cherished these rare nights, it was an excuse to hold him and run my fingers through his hair, making it messy like his old hair. 

It was easy to forget he is a powerful angel in these brief moments, easy to forget he's a soldier as he hums along with me. His worries slipping off his face replaced with a look of relaxation and peace. 

I wait until he reaches for my hands, and overlaps them upon his waist. I loved having him wrapped in my arms for a change. I can't help but kiss his head as I slip into a gentle slumber. While Cas doesn't truly sleep, nights like this he will close his eyes and visit me in my sleep like he did tonight. 

We didn't talk, we walked through the dream, enjoying the scenery that Cas produced. Neither of us felt the need to comment on our hands lacing together, swaying along with the soft breeze.


	5. Sam's Beautiful Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel likes to put up Sam's hair, it is a stress reliever for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write Castiel braiding Sam's beautiful hair, so more fluff!

I didn't say anything as I moved into a comfortable position while Cas messed with his own setup. Like every other routine with us, we didn't say anything. A new addition to the routine, that was that. Cas decided one day to buy a brush and a couple of scrunchies. 

I did ask him why scrunchies. He did fill me in, how it was better for my hair, regular hair ties were damaging, etc. Another conversation seemed unnecessary. 

Pulling his brush from his drawer, I moved somewhere where he can brush my hair and I'll be comfortable so he can take his time. I listened intently for his soft humming, a couple of times I've caught his steady and determined face in a reflection. 

I do like his hairstyles, the first few were interesting, to say the least, but as he got better I've found myself wondering what style he would do next. 

I know it's a good stress relief for him, and it's a great thing for me to sit there, and focus on one thing. Listen intently to his humming and the few commands to look left or right, up or down. No hunts, no research, no worrying. I can focus on the gentle movements and commands. 

While I don't cut my hair often, Cas notices immediately and will push his annoyance down. Jumping into determined attempts to figure how to style it with its new length. 

Time isn't relevant as Cas hums a tune, weaving throughout my hair to create a braid on the top half of my head. I felt lazy afterward when he started to pack up, I stretched getting up to see his creation in my mirror.

I took my time examining it, feeling along the braid, I turned around, thinking of a way to thank him. I waited patiently for him to finish putting his brush back. When he turned in my direction, I don't know why but I felt the best way to thank him was to kiss him. 

I refrained myself from doing so and hugged him instead. He accepted it but I felt like he knew I wanted to say thank you in a different way. Soon, I silently promised us both, soon.   
  



	6. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is being hunted down by a certain angel, the angel's deadliest weapon is...the tickle monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter, who would've seen that coming?

I've never hated the bunker for having nowhere to hide more than today. I was too tall to hide behind most things, it was exhausting to keep running and moving, but if I didn't he would catch me. 

With that thought, I continued moving, trying to go ignore the sound of my heartbeat and focus on any small noise that could belong to someone else creeping in the bunker. 

I had thought about making a run for it outside but it was too noisy and it's too open. 

The best place I've been able to hide is in the library, crouched down. I strained my ears to hear for anything unusual before popping my head out. The coast looked clear, so I began my way to the rooms when I saw him. Before I could do anything I was being tackled on the ground screaming mercy. 

I was being straddled, trying to break free but it was useless. I couldn't overpower an angel, especially when the angel was tickling me. 

All I could do was howl, "Ca- Cas! Ple- plea ah, please! I can't-"

The asshole was smiling at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. Even though I wanted nothing more for him to stop, I didn't want that playful look to disappear. "You can't what?"

I tried to glare at him but he moved from my sides to my armpits. "You're evil!" I shouted as I fell into another fit of giggles. 

"You're adorable." I couldn't keep the gasp from tumbling out of my mouth. 

"Am not!" He shook his head at me continued his cruel mission of making me dissolve into a mess of laughter. 

"You are." He promised me and shook his head at me, "You can tap out at any time, Sam."

At that moment I realized I am quite dumb. "Forgot," I said tapping out, Castiel stopped immediately but remained where he was. "I don't know the last time I laughed like that."

"I'm glad I was the one who made you laugh," Castiel admitted while getting up off me now and offering to help me up. I took his hand and found it difficult to let go. 

I looked him up and down, "Are you sure you aren't ticklish at all?" He smiled at that, I had already tried tickling him on multiple occasions and all I got was amused smiles. 

"I am sure, you are not. Would you like to try again?" I shook my head and was mentally preparing myself to run. 

"No, no, it's fine. I just- boop!" I didn't have to stay to know Castiel stood there with a surprised face before finally chasing after me. 

I decided to run to my room, Castiel was close behind me so when I finally ran in, Castiel was able to pick me up and throw us on the bed. 

I was spun over to face him and did my best to avoid his boop. He, of course, managed to boop me, too be fair, I knew he would be able to when I decided to boop him. 

That wasn't my real end goal, no my real goal was to have Castiel holding me, which I succeeded in. 

"I can hear your thoughts, Sam." 

"I know, Castiel. I know." Castiel didn't respond but shifted us to bring us closer, I simply rested my head on his chest. 

"Thank you, Sam." I nodded, he asked for a distraction earlier, I don't believe he assumed I would distract him while childish games. Or that I would take it as an opportunity to be cuddled by him. 

"Any time, Cas." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there are mistakes because I'm really tired and not really reading this as thoroughly as I should. If you find any, please let me know! I appreciate the knowledge. Feel free to comment even if it's just criticism! Hope you enjoyed and have a great day!


End file.
